Josh: Chapter 16-18
I got up from the bed, I came out from the camp. It was daylight, and the sun is healing me. I feel fresh once again. I feel thankful for Artemis because she offered to help us on our quest. Not only that, the prophecy warns that the son of Poseidon and the moon goddess should help. The moon goddess refers to Artemis, and the trident refers to Percy, son of Poseidon. "We should keep moving." Artemis decided. But we were not in shape to get moving. Annabeth and Percy were still sleeping, so Artemis get a bucket full of cold water, dragged their beds outside, and splashed it in their face. Annabeth and Percy instantly woke up. "Splurg! What? Why..." "We need to keep moving," Artemis said. "I can sense Apollo was just over that mountain." "You mean, we were in San Fransicso?" I asked Artemis nodded. "But..." Then I looked at around us. The view had changed from the night we went to sleep. It is definitely San Francisco. "How did we get here?" "I carried all of you in a silver chariot. I also carried the camp that you were in too." Annabeth is still tired, she went back to her bed. But before she even touched the bed, Artemis yanked the bed out and the bed dissolved. "No!" Annabeth said meekly. "I'm still... still tired." "There's no time." Artemis said. "I know that Chiron told you it was 5 days to go but it seems that Phoebe had speed up the deadline. The deadline is tomorrow." My eyes widened. "When did you find out?" "A few hours after your dreams." Artemis said. "You should've dreamt longer." "Maybe I should." I said. "But now, we need to find Apollo. He is somewhere over that mountain." "Come on," Artemis said. "Let's go." As we walked, we talked about our schools. Percy had been kicked out of 6 different schools. I hadn't been kicked out of any schools yet. Percy hadn't had many friends in his school. He told me that he spent his time standing up to bullies that threaten his friends. I told him that I was an outcast in the school. I told him how I was neglected, how they don't want me around because I was very short compared to them. I told him that I wished someone would understand how I felt. "Hey, don't worry Josh." Annabeth said, reassuringly. "Now you have friends, there's no reason to feel lonely anymore. "I know, but I... I..." I stammered. I thought they were going to this quest only to rescue Apollo and after that, they would abandon me, just like what I experienced in the 10th grade, where this girl wants me to help her with something, then after I helped her, she totally neglected me. I wanted to cry, but somehow I knew these guys were different. "You were... You were my best friends." I began to say, my eyes full of water. "I just didn't realize that I belong to Camp Half-Blood." "Hey, we were your friends." Percy told me. "Don't cry." "You're a great friend, all of you." I began to cry. "I just... haven't noticed it yet." Percy embraced me tightly. "Don't think about it Josh, I know it's hard to get along with the others." I maybe am older than Annabeth and Percy, but I am just a newcomer to Camp Half Blood. How am I supposed to lead a quest? It's not easy to lead the quest if you haven't had any experience yet. I've been so down all these years, so lonely that I didn't have any friend (I'm not kidding, this is true). I had been fighting my urge to cry for years now and I just couldn't anymore. Annabeth came towards me and embraced me with a big hug. I sniffed. "You'll never ever be alone again." Annabeth assured me. "I promise." I nodded, wiped my tears and started moving towards Mount Othyrs. We had many encounters in our journey. One is the scythian dracaena, and the Laistrygonian Giants, Packs of wolves also attacked, but the 4 of us defended the attack quite easily since one of us is a goddess. "Come on, Let's go!" I decided. We walked, and then I saw Mount Othyrs. Clouds swirling the mountain. I sense Apollo's presence straight ahead. He was just at the bottom of the mountain. We walked inside, the garden of hesperides is there, and the dragon Ladon is guarding it. We walked past that dragon with ease, and someone just went to the door on our left side. We followed that figure, and walked at the door and opened it. There he was, Apollo, the sun god. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Josh McLean's Origins